Pick Your Princess
by Soul's Anima
Summary: Re-done, for the last time! Summary: Smash. A word that to many is just a word. But to a select few, it has three meanings... One, meet up with friends from other universes. Two, be bossed around by two giant floating hands. And three, legally beat the tar out of their enemies with no consequences whatsoever. However, this year will be more than bloody knuckles and broken nails...
1. NOT A CHAPTER

**To whom it may concern:**

**This plotline isn't working out for me… I'm going to try this new idea I have. The story may seem completely different at first, but you will see the same elements to it if you squint. Now, I'm back in school and won't update much at all, but I'll do my best. As for PYP, it's officially off hiatus and into the drafting stages. Bear with me please… You guys rock.**

**Zelda: I believe 'technical difficulties' would have been enough, hm?**

**Marth: Not when she hasn't written anything in forever. Honestly this needs a long apology letter.**

**Zelda: You sound really stingy saying that…**

**Soul: I've been busy! ;0;**

**Zelda: Well don't forget about us! Or your readers, if you still have any!**

**Marth: Don't get snooty now, Princess.**

**Zelda: I will give the both of you a royal beating! Get to the story ASAP.**

**Well, Zelda sounds a lot like my editor, if I had one. Oh well… I swear on my cookie dough, the one ring, and this lightsaber I found in my closet that I will get a chapter up when I can. Like I said earlier, bear with me… And hopefully Zelda won't (pun intended) royally beat us (meaning me while you all watch and throw zucchini at me) while Marth runs away with his lucky comb and conditioner. Got to have the perfect hair, after all~!**


	2. Warp Spells, Mascara, and Needles

**Okay, guys. This time, I have a seriously solid idea that isn't composed of a billion filler chapters or written like a middle school essay. Throughout my attempts, the stories all had some of the same elements, but the beginning was what changed. This one, I swear to my best friend's teal teddy bear named Gawd, (And yes, its spelled G-A-W-D) I'm going to keep. Sure, I may revise it if any errors are found, but this WILL be my first chapter of PYP. And, if it's not good enough, slap me a few times… Just do NOT steal my cookies. I'll have my pet dinosaur maul you…**

**Also, thank gssmswssbbdkpz, and Ulrichs1Fan, 'cause they are just awesome. Thanks so much, you guys!**

**One thing I have found out about writing though, is that I need sleep to actually produce good chapters. And, I have to listen to music… I just work better with it. So, we'll see if this is any good, shall we? - Soul**

**P.S., italics are Zelda's thoughts/dreams**

Zelda gripped her trunk until she could feel her gloved knuckles turning white, and watched the rapidly blurring images of different and faraway lands passing all around her, as she stood, carefully counting the seconds and swaying from the gusts of wind threatening to blow her away.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Zelda opened her clear cerulean eyes and dove forward, tumbling into a mass of color and light. She bent her knees slightly and felt her arm jerked by her trunk on its collision course with the paved ground. _Farore, if you can hear me answer my prayers; send a wind to ease my fall…_ "Farore's Wind!" She muttered, and felt a southern breeze set her and her trunk lightly on the threshold of a large, vibrant manor, with ethereal gardens to her back.

Zelda tentatively flexed her finger toward the small, glowing button known as a 'door bell' and was about to ring it when the door burst open to reveal the mushroom princess looking like a rabid animal with curlers in her hair and only half of her makeup on. "Zellie! You are, like, so late! Now, come on in so we can fix your hair and do our nails!" Princess Peach decreed, dragging the bewildered elfin princess behind her. _So much for trying to sneak in… Figures, Peach would be up at 6 to do her daily makeup. Maybe if I find Samus I can make a clean getaway…_ Zelda dragged her trunk behind her as Peach led her up the stairs to the only pink door on the second floor of the Smash Mansion. It was at the far end of the hall, and had a (also) pink doormat where one would wipe their shoes upon entering.

Peach pushed the door open with her heel and Zelda's eyes widened at all the frills, plushies, and… Pink. _How old is Peach? 5? Last time I checked, she was engaged, not enrolled in preschool. Jeez…_ "ZEL-DUH! Why are you so quieeeeeeeet? C'mon, don't pull a Samus! She's boring!" Peach whined at the top of her lungs. Zelda took a moment to snap out of her stupor, and joined Peach by the mirror.

"Sorry. Travelling takes a lot out of me," She smiled sheepishly, but the Mushroom princess wasn't listening; the young woman had grabbed a hand and was now coloring Zelda's nails to a light violet hue. Translation: All was well in the world of the mushroom. "You know, Zellie, that Marth is here, right?" Peach giggled impishly, and Zelda grimaced. "What Martha does and doesn't do will not ever concern me."

Peach shrugged. "You know he's engaged, right? Him and some girl named Sheeda." Peach shrugged, and switched hands. "You have all the gossip, huh?" With a nod of her head, Peach finished the first coat of violet. "Well, I feel bad for her. Marth is a shallow and cocky bastard and wears a tiara to prove it." Zelda growled, while Peach decided to re-braid her hair. "You know, the reason you both fight so much is 'cause you both are so stubborn." Peach nodded to herself, satisfied with Zelda's new hairstyle. _Actually, Peach, it has nothing to do with that… _"Whatever. I'm not responsible for him and his stupid decisions." Zelda ended the conversation icily, much to Peach's dismay.

"Well, anyway, tomorrow the newbie Smashers should arrive." Peach tried to divert the darkness emanating from her friend, and succeeded (gleefully) at changing the conversation. "Really? Do you know who's coming, Gossip Queen?" Peach stuck out her bottom lip and pouted, before shaking her head. "Master Hand's been keeping it really secret. Not even Snake could break in!" Zelda laughed, unable to stay angry at her friend for long. "Snake hides in a cardboard box." She finally managed, after her giggle fit subsided. "Oh. Right." Peach smiled her ditzy smile, and somewhere in an undisclosed location, Snake sneezed.

"So we have all day today to just relax; that works." Zelda sighed and closed her eyes, intending to sleep, but then Peach brought out mascara._ Never mind…_ Peach set to work on her eyes, and then the rest of her face, and nodded, feeling accomplished. Then, as the other princess slept, she noticed how the beige color she picked out for eye shadow didn't work with her, and promptly scrubbed the offending color off her friend's face, leaving her makeup-less. With a shrug, Peach got bored and then proceeded to hunt down Samus.

_Zelda was standing in the middle of the Smash Garden wearing a simple lavender top and white cotton trousers for working out in the gym. It was a cool evening, and Zelda had taken on the job of getting rid of Link's spiraling depression. Link stood quietly next to her, silently watching the sun setting in the orange sky. "Link," Zelda started softly, and her companion looked up at her with a pained expression. "She wouldn't want you to linger on this." Zelda mumbled, and the pain in his eyes intensified to livid fury. "What would you know?! You sat in your castle just __watching__. You watched the kingdom fall, you watched us risk our lives for you, and you WATCHED her leave!" Link bellowed, leaving the princess gaping. "Link, calm down, we're just—I'm just worried for you…"_

"_Why don't you worry someplace else, princess?" Link stared icily at her, with the eyes of a beast—no, a wolf. Zelda said nothing, only quietly turned on her heel and walked away. She knew he didn't mean it; she could feel his guilty gaze on her back; but she walked silently on, tears falling like crystals on her sleeve._

Zelda woke with a start, looking wildly around the frilly pink room and placed a hand over her thrashing heart, and she left Peach's room for the dojo. _This is my heart healing; just like a shattered bone, it hurts. But it will heal._ Zelda strode down the stairs, intent on practicing her aim. She flew past the dining room, where the other Smashers were currently eating lunch, and continued on down the elaborately decorated hall to a steel door, which slid open with only a fleeting touch. Zelda pulled her hair back into a ponytail and pulled some needles from her sleeve, before sliding back into a pose her trainer, Impa, taught her. Almost like a dance, Zelda flew through her fighting stances and fluidly let needles sink into the targets placed around the room.

Another person had been in the training room as well, and now stood irritated behind a punching bag, gripping his sword with his right hand and running an exasperated through his navy locks. "You know, other people might also be using the dojo too." He spoke curtly, irritation dripping from his every word. She froze, a single needle dropping to the ground, before standing upright and facing the talking punching bag. "I'm sorry, but unless you would like to spar, **Martha**, than I'd say your training session is done, seeing as you weren't doing anything at all when I entered the room." Marth glared when she used her little pet name and re-drew his sword. "Hmph. Since you're here now, the least you can do is spar with me." Marth rolled his eyes. Zelda raised a quizzical eyebrow, and slid back into one of her many attack stances. Marth smirked and raised his sword. "Ladies first."

"Oh please, you are only being courteous because you know the third definition of smash." She narrowed her eyes, focusing on the surroundings more than the arrogant prince in front of her. "And what is that?" Was his *not surprising* arrogant and stupid retaliation. Zelda smirked, before leaping in the air, "Find a way to legally kick the crap out of your enemies!" She shouted, as she held her needles like claws and scratched down at the blue figure that swung his sword at the exact same moment…

**And… I think that's it for chapter one. Quality over quantity, right? Well, review and tell me what to think! This will be my last total change to the plot, and I'm sticking to it since this writing style suits describing scenes better than my last one. Also… While I would love it if you told me what I did wrong, please be nice about it… That said, this may seem really short, but I promise it was three whole pages on Word. See ya next time! - Soul**


End file.
